


If Tom Was Loki's Therapist

by Thephoenixalchemist



Category: Loki/Tom Hiddleston/Therapist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephoenixalchemist/pseuds/Thephoenixalchemist
Summary: Loki has been ordered to see a human therapist for his emotional trauma and actions against humanity. Trying to take over New York, killing millions, etc. But what Loki doesn't realise is that this human is quite the opposite of Loki, as in the complete opposite. Is this human the ying to Loki's yang, is this "Tom Hiddleston" Loki's saviour?(Based on the fan art seen on Tumblr by @westishere)





	1. Chapter One - You Will Not Harm The Midgardian

'I will not spend my time listening to some obnoxious physician blabber on about my actions of attempted glory and my rightful seat upon the Asgardian throne!' Loki snarled at Odin, who glared at his adopted son from his golden throne. Loki stood, encased in his cuffs and chains that clinked and swayed with every movement of his wirey frame. Nor Frigga or Thor were present, as were Odin's orders.

'You will do as you are told, Loki.' Odin remarked. 'You have no choice in the matter. Your actions upon Midgard are inexcusable, and so proper and just measures shall be taken to ensure a great enough punishment be applied.'

'These visits to the physician will last until I believe that his use in your sentence has ended. You will be spending the rest of your time in your cell. You will be meeting the Midgardian every day, your guards will stay with you at all times...' Odin leaned forward from his seat, his gaze showing rage. 'And if you so much as touch the Midgardian, I will send you to the deepest and darkest hole in the universe, so you may rot.'

'Now, now Odin,' Loki teased. 'Let's not be too hasty!'

'Do not taunt me, Laufeyson.' Odin spat out Loki's title. 'If I was not counselled by Frigga and Thor, you would be dead.'

'I guess I have Thor and Mother to thank for persuading your judgement upon my sentence.' Loki rolled his eyes.

Then he leaned forward, the guards holding his chains tensed. 'Do not let them make your decisions for you. If I am for the axe, just swing it...then be done with me for the remainder of your rule...oh, but then, would Mother or Thor ever forgive you?'

'Do not tempt me, Loki.' Odin said. 'Their forgiveness need not be given if I kill you, for they will know that it was for the betterment of the universe and all its occupants. And neither have Thor or Frigga have swayed my decisions upon your head; they simply showed interest in your survival, as they have become...somewhat attached to you.'

'Attached?' Loki scoffed. 'You speak of my "family" bonds as if I am a pet! A pet who of which has bitten the hand that has guided him, and must be punished for his foolish actions?! My actions would have brought me glory and the rule over the homosapien race. They were created to serve and bow before us, the gods of the skies. I ask you this Odin; why protect such an inferior race? They shall serve us as the mewling dogs as they are, and beg for their lives.'

'You underestimate the human race, Loki.' Odin started. 'The one thing you have failed to learn in all your years of life, is that every living creature is made for a reason. Everything from the smallest ant, the cow that supplied the leather for your garments, and the humans of Midgard are all infinite as is everything around them. They were born for independence and strength. To rule over themselves as they deem fit. You cannot enslave an entire race for your entertainment; for you need nothing to rule, as you give everything to your followers. You, Loki, strive to force an entire planet's occupants into slavery and expect them to be loyal. You are arrogant and pathetic and will never learn the ways of life, or rule.'

Loki stood, listening to Odin's words. 'My, my Odin. You care for the humans as much as Thor does. Has your heart melted as his has? Have you softened? You show weakness in front of me?!' Loki's voice raised with every word. 'Now you listen to me, Odin King of Asgard. You watch your back, sleep with your good eye open, for I shall extract my revenge upon whomever I deem fit! You would dare show weakness in front of me? Your brain has been affected by the cobwebs of your mind.'

'Compassion is not a weakness, nor is mercy. For without, all you will be given in return is fear.' Odin waved his hand to the guards, and the tugged at Loki's chains.

Loki was escorted to his cell, where his chains were removed, and he was left alone.

Compassion? This was something that Loki once had, but it had faded away long ago.


	2. Chapter Two - You Will Not Harm The Midgardian

'Loki...Loki, are you paying attention to anything to anything I am saying to you?' Odin said, standing outside the magical protective veil that separated Loki from the thousands of guards adorned in golden armour that assured Asgard that none of the many convicted criminals escape.

'Loki, look at me when I am talking to you.' Odin's patience was wearing thin with Loki, who was laying upon his luxurious bed reading a novel. To be perfectly honest, Odin believed that Loki was being treated too well, considering his sentence and current situation, he should not have hand-crafted furniture, books to pass his jail-time, and a comfortable kind sized bed to sleep in. Odin had noticed the many menacing stares and snarls from the other cellmates, and even with Loki's rage and hatred towards Odin, he fears for Loki's life in the cells. 

No one has ever escaped from the Asgardian dungeons before, but to many of the convicted, it would be an incredibly enjoyable task to many men, women and creatures sentenced to life in the cells, to kill Loki, as he had a hand in putting many in the dungeon, and due to his many tricks and illusions deemed "annoying and much-hated", Loki had been crowned with a target on his head to the Nine Realm's creatures of the criminal underworld.

Loki sighed and laid the book beside him on the green silk sheets. He then sat up, faking much resistance as he rose. Loki looked at Odin with a face of annoyance and intended condescendence.  
'Ah, Odin, yes,' Loki stretched his arms above his head and cracking his neck. 'What were you saying? I wasn't listening. The book of Midgardian poetry was a better read than the words you were attempting to use as a conversation. How long is your prison visit?

'Loki, do not attempt to annoy me. I am trying to talk to you about the Midgardian physician.' Odin rubbed his weary eye.

'I don't think that a doctor from Earth will help me in anyway, Odin. I am pretty sure my health is at its full capacity,' Loki swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 'Though, thank you for the heart-warming concern. Really, it touches my frozen, beastly heart.'

'Loki, please cease all meaningless conversation that exit your lie-twisting mouth.' Odin snapped. 'You are to meet the physician today. Your first meeting is at noon, and the palace guards will escort you to the meeting room.' Odin leaned forward so that his forehead was nearly touching the golden veil. 'But if you even touch this man, I swear to you I will keep my threat that I hold over you. And I mean this Loki.'

'Of course you do, Odin.' Loki sprang off the bed, and holding his hands behind his back and casually pacing in front of the great king in his beautifully adorned holding cell. 'And I have no intentions on hurting the weakling doctor at all, so please, save your menacing words for threatening another poor soul.'

'You will attend these meetings without any hassles, and you will do as the doctor says. It is in your better interests and future involvement in your existence.' Odin stepped away from the cell, intending on leaving. 'You have ten minutes before noon, so get ready.'

'There is no need. I am already ready to proceed.' Loki smiled and bowed, practically leaking sarcasm. 'Oh, gracious king, you are too kind upon my miserable life!'

Odin grumbled to himself and walked away from the cell, which held his adopted son captive. He could not believe that he had entrusted the help and wise council from a mortal. It was Thor's idea all along. He had words with his "mortal girlfriend", and she had suggested this to him, with much convincing that Loki can be salvaged from the miserable and angry shell that once held the happy, mischievous and fun-loving Loki Odinson.

Now all that remains, with help from his murder spree on New York, is a cold and heartless Frost Giant bastard child, whose future was to die at the hands of the chilling and ruthless ice wastelands of Jotunheim.  
~  
Loki walked with his guards, his chains which restrained him clinked and clanked as he walked. 

The guards said nothing to him, nor have they ever since his sentence. Their shining golden armour glistened in the Asgardian light as it poured through the open windows and into the marble hallway, illuminating the grey walls with golden light of the sun. The sun. Loki thought, if not for this sentence to meet with the Midgardian physician every day, I would have not seen the sun for many years, if not the rest of my life.

The guards halted in front of a golden door, where Loki's adopted mother, Queen Frigga, stood. Her face wore an expression of weary sadness as she looked upon Loki's face, but then was replaced with a cheerful smile and a slight twinkle in her eyes.

'Loki, my dear.' Frigga turned her attention to Loki, as the guards didn't move from their position in front of Loki. And due fully right of them. No way was there a chance in Hel that Odin would trust Loki with anyone alone, let alone his wife.

'Dearest Mother.' Loki sneered, and bowed his head as a sign of respect. The guards would have possibly kicked him til he bowed, so to save them the time and effort he did it anyway. 'How goes the day? Still fighting with Odin? With Thor also?'

'I am not fighting with your brother or your father. I came to speak with you for a moment before you go to meet the psychiatrist.' Frigga said.

Loki frowned. 'What is a psychiatrist?'

'He is the Midgardian man you are going to see. The mortals call them that, or therapist if you wish to abandon the ridiculously tongue-twisting name that I doubt nor you or I could spell.' Frigga smiled. 'The man is a sort of physician. He has been given the title of 'doctor', but as Miss Jane says, there are many different types of doctors on Midgard.'

'It is too difficult and confusing to try to comprehend the ways of the humans. They are a very strange race indeed.' Loki said, not smiling with his mother.

Frigga took a deep breath. 'Loki, please do not attempt to make any more attention known to yourself by harming the Midgardian. He is here to help you, and in many ways, he's here to protect you. Listen to his wisdom and obey what he says.'

'I will not bow so low to do what a mortal says.' Loki snarled at his adopted mother, making her flinch. 'Humans do not rule over us; we rule over them. Do not confuse those with each other, as it is the balance of life.'

Frigga shook her head. 'You're wrong Loki. Very wrong indeed.'

'As Odin has pointed out on many occasions, I am wrong in so many other ways. Why don't we start with my existence in this universe?' Loki's harshness with Frigga nearly made her cry. To see her much-loved son react like this and speak the way he speaks is upsetting on so many levels. 

But to avoid Loki seeing her tears, she immediately turned tail and walked fast down the corridor.   
But she nearly turned around when she heard Loki call out after her.  
'Ahh, see, Mother?! I disgust you also! Heed my words, and do not return to see me, if you wish to keep your sanity intact!' Loki screamed after his crying mother.  
~  
Loki was ushered from the golden hallway, and into a small room, where the guards pushed him into and closed the door behind them. Loki muttered something rude towards the guards.

‘Please excuse their manners. I don’t think they like you very much.’ A voice said behind Loki. He spun around to see a man sitting on a chair, looking at him. ‘Please, sit down.’ He waved his hand at a chair opposite him. 

Loki was wary of the man. ‘No guards? No one to protect you?’

‘Patient and doctor confidentiality is of the utmost importance between us.’ The man smiled. ‘No one will be listening in.’

‘I don’t care about your Midgardian “confidentiality”. You must be very brave or very stupid not to have anyone here to keep an eye on me. Do you even know who I am?’ Loki sneered.

The man nodded. ‘Yes, Loki, I know. Your father filled me in on-‘

‘He isn’t my father!’ Loki spat. ‘That man whom sits on his golden throne and stares down at me as if I’m an insect on the ground has no relation to me.’

‘Hmm,’ the man produced a notebook and pen from his bag next to the chair he sat on. ‘So, you and Odin have a rocky relationship?’ 

‘Who are you to ask questions, mortal?’ Loki tried crossing his arms, but failed as the chains stopped him from moving his arms. Loki shook the chains in annoyance. ‘Valhalla damn these chains!’

The man stood and approached Loki. He didn’t seem scared of Loki at all, more friendly. Did he even know what he has done? He was a murderer and powerful god; he should be trembling at his feet.

The man dug into his pocket and revealed a key. ‘Your father, I mean Odin, insisted chains were compulsory to our meetings because I denied any guards, but I don’t think they’re necessary.’

‘Necessary?’ Loki questioned the man as he unlocked the chains and let them fall to the ground. 

Loki rubbed his wrists where the chains were. ‘You’re not…afraid of me? Not at all?’

‘Why would I be?’ The man asked. 

‘Because I am a god. You are a mortal. I have murdered many and I hold great power. You should be terrified.’ Loki boasted.

The man chuckled. ‘Loki, I’m not afraid of you. Not at all, because I think that you can be much more than just a ruthless killer and a murderous trickster.’ 

Loki was stunned at the man, though didn’t show it. The mortal was genuinely unafraid. ‘How can you not believe the things you have been told about me? Where you not there when I lead my conquest onto Midgard?’

‘No. I live in a different country. Though I did see all about New York on the news. You did some serious damage.’ The man shook his head. ‘Oh, where are my manners? My name’s Tom. Tom Hiddleston.’ Tom extended his hand for a handshake. Loki didn’t shake his hand, so Tom let his hand fall to his side. 

‘Okay, let’s take a seat and get started.’ Tom sat down in his chair and motioned Loki to sit as well.

Loki was very confused. Odin had selected either a very courageous or a very stupid mortal for whatever this task was.

Loki sat in the chair that Tom had said to, slumping in his chair. Formalities and pleasantries were long gone, and Loki was tired. 

‘Can I ask, with all that leather and metal, aren’t you a bit hot?’ Tom asked. Loki shook his head. ‘I’m used to it.’

Tom smiled. ‘I could never wear something like that. A shirt and trousers are all I can wear in summer.’ 

‘You say that you live in a different country. Isn’t there just one on Midgard?’ Loki asked.  
‘On Earth? No, there are so many different countries, cultures and people. On Earth, different people have different gods and different ways to life.’ Tom explained. ‘I live in a country called England. There’s a large city called London, kinda like New York, and I live there.’

‘You Midgardian’s are strange indeed.’ Loki confessed. ‘Why worship so many gods? Why not instead just worship one?’

‘There are many different religions. Norse mythology, basically you guys, are just one of many aspects of our history. There’s Christianity, Jewism, Hinduism. Although I don’t think anyone really practises Norse religion on Earth anymore.’

‘No one?’ Loki frowned. ‘So, no mortal on Midgard knows us anymore? We used to be gods to them.’

‘Hmm,’ Tom smiled. ‘I have an idea.’ Tom leaned forwards to Loki. ‘Do you want to learn more about Earth?’

Loki thought about this for a second. ‘You aren’t here to teach me about your planet. You’re here to…”psychiatrist” me, or whatever the term is.’

Tom chuckled. ‘I’m here to coach you through your emotional trauma and hopefully get you back to your old mischievous ways. I understand this all started when Thor was to be crowned king before you because he’s older?’

‘He was to be crowned king because he’s Odin’s son.’ Loki corrected Tom. ‘I am younger, yes, though because I don’t share a bloodline from Odin, I am not to ascend to the throne.’

‘The way I understand it, is that you’re supposed to inherit the throne from Thor if he were to become unable to rule or die. You may not be related to Odin, but that kind of makes you his ward.’

‘”Ward”?’ Loki scoffed.

‘Yep. You were adopted into Odin’s family when you were cast out to die. If both Odin and Thor were unable to rule, you’d be the next candidate because you’re adopted.’

‘Frigga would step in and rule in their place.’ Loki said bluntly. ‘It must be very different on Midgard, who rules over the planet.’

Tom laughed. ‘Oh, no Loki. We don’t have a king. Well, in my country we have the Queen, but she doesn’t rule England. The Prime Minister and his band of politicians do.’ Tom babbled. ‘Each country has a President or Prime Minister or a person that is elected to represent the country and help that country with the assistance of opposing politicians who battle to become the next Prime Minister or President or whatever.’ Tom rubbed his eyes and chuckled. ‘It’s a lot more different than here. Not one person, but many people “rule” Midgard as a leader of their country.’

‘Wait,’ Loki sat up trying to soak in everything Tom just said. ‘One man rules one country, with the help of others who want to rule that country too and step into his shoes.’

‘Yeah, basically. Although it isn’t just a man. A lot of countries can have a woman leader, and one person doesn’t get to be Prime Minister or President all their life either. After a certain amount of time, there is an election and the population of the country then choses another leader from a selection of those opposing politicians I mentioned before.’

‘So, there is no royalty? No bloodline that leadership gets passed down?’ Loki asked, suddenly intrigued.

‘Well, not in English speaking countries there isn’t. But in my country, there sort of is but they don’t get any say in the affairs of the country. They inherit land, but that’s about it. The Prime Minister is the leader of my country.’

Loki sighed and took this all in. Midgard was a very difficult place indeed.

Tom leaned forward more. ‘Loki, I think that we can make a deal here.’

Loki frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s obvious you want to learn more about Earth, and I want to help you get through whatever you’re experiencing. If I teach you about Earth, our ways and different cultures and so on, will you open up to me? Will you let me help you? I know we’ve only just met, and I didn’t think that we’d get far in this session, but in the future would you open up a bit more and let me help you?’ 

Loki considered this. Earth definitely had a very strange way of running itself, especially without a sole leader to be its king. 

‘But then again, maybe teaching you about Earth might be a mistake, seeing that you tried to dominate the whole world.’ Tom looked through some of the papers he had on his lap. Loki raised an eyebrow. ‘What? You think your education of your Midgardian is better used on someone else?’

‘Who knows? Maybe you might escape and try to destroy Earth again. The information I have is kind of sensitive…’ Tom strayed from his words to read one of his papers as Loki slowly tapped his foot in annoyance. He knew what the Earth doctor was trying to do; manipulate him into revealing his true emotions to him in order to obtain vital information about Earth.

Loki crossed his arms and gave Tom a glare. ‘I see your true intentions, therapist…’ Loki sighed and sat back on his seat and decided to offer the doctor something.

‘I will give you my word,’ Loki began. ‘For when our “sessions” commence every day, I, Loki of Jotunheim, will…talk about whatever it is you wish to converse about.’

‘And in return, you want to learn about Earth?’ Tom looked up from his papers and leaned forward, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Loki grimaced and roll his eyes. He stood and held his hand out for a handshake. ‘I do believe this is how Midgardians seal deals.’

Tom smiled and placed his papers on the table in front of him, stood and shook Loki’s hand. But he didn’t let go, but held on tightly as the smile disappeared from his face. ‘But I swear Loki, if you go back on your deal, or do anything shady, you’re just proving that you really are what Odin and everyone on Earth thinks you are.’

Loki gripped tighter to the doctor’s hand also, and pulled Tom in closer and smiled. ‘You may think you have the upper hand, but I am not called the god of mischief for nothing.’

‘And I’m not called England’s best therapist,’ Tom pulled out a small throwing knife from his back pocket and showed the silver glinting metal to Loki. ‘And best knife thrower in Western Europe for nothing.’

Loki smiled and let go of Tom’s hand. ‘You appear as any ordinary mortal, yet you have some formidable talents. I also am familiar with the art of knife throwing.’

Tom pocketed the knife back in his pocket and sat down again. ‘Well, I’d better keep this away from you then.’


End file.
